


Cookies

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Baking, Boys In Love, Chaos, Fluff, M/M, it's disgusting, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: baking chaos and tickling





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> i know i didnt upload yesterday. i'm sorry but it was just a very long and shitty day. This one is also lowkey unstructured and weird but whatever. Next one will be up in half an our or something.  
> Thanks for reading!!

Neither of them was good at baking. Sure, they could cook a bit, make Steve’s mothers pot roast.   
But baking? Baking always ended in a disaster.   
But since they were figuring out their very own Christmas traditions they had to try baking Christmas cookies. Just to see if it fit them. 

It did not. Or in some ways it did they were just still terrible at it. 

Neither of them could really say why there was flour everywhere. Even at the ceiling. 

“Well maybe because someone”, Steve eyed Bucky very intensely, “couldn’t bother to read the manual of the baking machine thing”.

“Oh, and someone doesn’t even know what such a machine is really called.”

“As if you knew that”

And basically, that’s how an all out ingredient war started.   
Now there wasn’t only flour on the ceiling but also all over both of them. They also had smudges of chocolate everywhere.   
Their kitchen was a compete mess and both of them were leaning on the counter next to each other  
.   
“Truce?”, Bucky asked.

Steve looked over at him and started laughing so much that he was curling himself on the floor.   
“You look ridiculous”, he got out between wheezing bursts of laughter. Bucky’s first reaction was worry.   
Worry that Steve might get an asthma attack. But then he remembered. Damn worrying for that idiot was still so etched into his brain it was an actual reflex.   
Steve was still crying tears of joy on the floor and Bucky just looked at him for a moment, realizing how lucky they were.   
Most of their lives have been terrible. Horrifying even.   
But that they had ended up here? Right here in the 21st century where they found each other again and where they could love each other openly?   
It might have actually been worth it. Every single painful second. 

So Bucky just grins at Steve and starts tickling him until he cannot breathe and they have to stop. They smile at each other. 

Happy and content and so in love.


End file.
